Shamar gro-Rogdul (Invasion)
Shamar gro-Rogdul is powerful Chief of the Clan Burgur, to become King of the Orsimer, and his well-known for he led an invasion of Cyrodiil. Shamar usurped the throne as Emperor of the Cyrodiilic Empire of Men after killing Emperor Titus Septim III. His rule last for four months which his plan was leaked by the hands of Melgreah and his Orcish rule ended when General Lioninus Avento killed Shamar in battle, and restored the Empire with an new Dynasty with Lioninus Avento as Emperor. Background Shamar's earlier life before becoming Chief and King has been left mostly ambiguous. What is known about Shamar's younger life is mostly what Shamar had claimed: he was born in northern Hammerfell or possibility in High Rock, to a Orc mother. According to The Great Orsimer King, that Shamar claimed that he was have the blood of an Ayleid, and was a Breton and High Elven descent. Even though Shamar was born in northern Hammerfell, he couldn't be a Redguard because of his orcish heritage, leading to the former statement of him being born in Hamerfell or High Rock to be true. Some time about either ten to fifteen years before his rule as a King, Shamar founded his own clan called the Clan Burgur and it's first founding chief while his terrorities is from the city of Orsinium to one kg of land of northern Hammerfell. The clan is becoming most feared warriors of both High Rock and Hammerfell, and some say that Shamar as chief may become it's first warlord, which created the dismayed along the others Orcish clans. During this time, Shamar was about young adult about sixteen years old, and seen worship to Malacath, then summoned the prince in city-capital of the Orc, the Orsinium. The prince eager with Shamar that the other Orcish clans along the borders of High Rock and Hammerfell are within the civil war across the Orsinium. The following year, Shamar was decided on reuniting the other Orcish clans in the name of Malacath, and summoned him the year before and was giving permission to do so. This conflict was probably known as the Orcish Reunification, which the dates are still unknown and lost of the course of history. According to Reunification of the Orcs, the Orcish reunifications last only five to ten years and was never-lasting war with other clans, and while smaller clans was conquered by the bigger clans. Shamar was also convinced that the war was tiring and brutal one, even he tried to support from either Emperor Pelagius Septim VI to Emperor Tulicus Septim II. At the climax of the war, the minority of the Orcish clans were loyal either Malacath and Trinimac — which is kind of what cause of the conflict, but it wasn't sure. Then he met and later married a fellow Orc and Barbarian named Ragazug, and the names of their children was also unknown. At the last years of the conflict, Shamar managed to manipulate the chiefs that Malacath is the only true god, and Trinimac was an lost soul and already gone at the meeting of the Orcish chiefs, called the Chief Summons. When Shamar finally the orcs ueunification, the Summons and the Chiefs are tired of war, and about two of the Chiefs were killed or assassinated during the conflict. In order to become King, Shamar summoned Malacath again that went to do next, Malacath replied with "It's up to you to managed my orcs as your subjects and they will respect you and they will demand your respect as your King." The title of King was lost to history when the last King Gortwog gro-Nagorm died around during the Fourth Era which Gortwog managed to maintained during the era. For five-to-six hundred years, the title was vacant and other Chiefs managed to claimed the title of King. This leads the debate. Shamar who was during that summon, allied himself with Chief and future Warlord Kofgash gro-Morgoth, founding Chief of the Clan Morgoth to manipulate the other chiefs to pick Shamar as King. With the Summons selected Shamar as King, he accepted the title. Once accepted as King, Shamar told the Circle of Chiefs that the Fourth Orsinium and founded the Fifth Orsinium, which the year is unknown and lost. Shamar was then travel back to Orsinium, with mixed reactions. Upon the return to politics, he was about between thirty-nine to forty-two when Shamar was crowned as King of Orsinium and told that he will become the Emperor of Cyrodiil in the future. During his rule as King, Shamar managed to gather his subjects to reunified the Orcs as the whole, and that he easily conquered the Exarch's Stronghold and the Stonetooth Fortress in Hammerfell and gained the some land surrounding the strongholds, and in High Rock he managed to maintained the Fharun, Morkul and Murtag Strongholds. In 23nd of Sun's Height 5E 723, King Shamar raised an massive Orcish army to invaded Cyrodiil, while Cyrodiilic General sent four legions towards the Cyrodiilic, Hammerfell and High Rock's borders which the orsinium's current was betweem Hammerfell and High Rock. While High Rock, Hammerfell and Skyrim blocked King Shamar and his army to Skyrim after they attempted to go to Cyrodiil, while Emperor Titus III himself defeated the first Orisish army under Orcish general near Jerall Mountains. After the victory, Titus had encountered with King Shamar's general Kofgash gro-Morgoth, founding Chief of the Clan Morgoth at the near of the small Ayleid ruin of Ninendava, and the Chief were defeated and escaped.Battle of Near Nivendava The following day after the battle, Titus moved his army up north for while but it was short which led Titus to return to Cyrodiil only to King Shamar's Orcish Armies marched into Cyrodiil. Titus's Generals, Cartian Arridicus and Cresian Tiber Wotriosus also defeating both Chiefs Umugnzul Bogarkub in 4th of Sun's Dusk, 5E 723 at near Bruma and Ughautto Urgarg in 5th of Evening Star at the mountains of Colovian Highlands, near Chorrol. During beginning of 724th year of the Fifth Era, the reports of Shamar's entry to Cyrodiil, defeating several Cyrodiilic Legions and it's Legates. The following the battle; Titus were received a death threat from King Shamar that he wants to took the Imperial throne by force. Titus's went on to have an four-months campaign, which at the time King Shamar and massive Orcish armies set camp into the Jerall Mountains — but with the couple months in, Titus' campaign was going to keep up with up, but with turning the events, Titus realized that middle of the 5E 724, that Shamar took cities of Kvatch and Bruma and killing innocents along the way. Throughout the rest of 5E 724, Titus's Empire turned over the tides with beginning losing to Orcs. The reason of the Empire's begin losing is to that the Orcs were strong enough by defeating the two Legion (at the beginning of the invasion), while King Shamar is in Cyrodiil making attacks caravans from cities like Arvil to Skingrad. Titus's new rising General Lioninus Avento, future Emperor as well of future first monarch of the Avento Dynasty. Titus sent Lioninus to take back cities of Bruma on 23rd of Sun's Dusk and Kvatch on 5th of Morning Star, 5E 725, as which both Lioninus and Emperor successfully took the cities. The Oricismer then suddenly gained the upper hand of the invasion, and that King Shamar is planning to take the Imperial city by force. While both the Cyrodiilic Empire and Orcs had both winning and losing battles left and right. Titus again sent more letter to the other monarchs of the Tamrielic Alliance, which some of them agreed and others didn't. When Titus III heard the news that Shamar was marching to the Imperial city after they passed Skingrad, he immedaliety sent the city into lockdown and to be forced to have the Imperials to leave the city, while the Army were garrisoned. Titus was asked to escaped, which he was reformed to go and will die in the Imperial City; but all of the Imperials was chose to lock their doors. The Elder Council also leave and go to Skyrim where they held servlets to General Lioninus Avanto (future Emperor). When Shamar reached the Imperial city, he beginning sieged the city for four days, which known as the "Four-Day Siege".The Four-Day Siege Shamar then killed the Emperor and Titus' children were all killed by himself. After reaching the Imperial Palace, Shamar took the throne and declared himself Emperor and start of his four-month reign. According the Shamar the Usurped Emperor, Shamar was send shockwaves after the Orcs took control of Cyrodiil, and Shamar was about in his early sixties and now signs of old. And was gaining more popular back when Orsinium due to his leadership during the invasion. Shamar was also known as to let the Orcish population in the Imperial City to bullied the citizens of the city, making Shamar the only Orcish Emepror to have a servere negativity. On the first and second months, Shamar ordered Umugnzul Bogarkub to lay siege the Imperial-controlled Bruma, and Ughautto Urgarg also sieged Imperial-controlled Corrol. On the third month, Shamar made his wife as his advisor and told Orcs that his future plans, which was exposed when the plan was leaked by an Cyrodiilic spy agent, which the spy steal the plans back to General Lioninus Avento in Anvil and Shamar also disbanding the Praetorius Gustos. General Lioninus Avento made his return and assumed the Cyrodiilic Legion to marched to Orcish-controlled Imperial city while his generals Cartian Arridicus and Cresian Tiber Wotriosus, and Admiral Ralon Macrustius defeating Shamar's Warlords both Chiefs Umugnzul Bogarkub in 5E 723 at near Bruma, and then successfully re-took Bruma, and defeating Ughautto Urgarg in at the mountains of Colovian Highlands, near Chorrol, before Generals Arridicus and Wotriosus and Admiral Macrustius managed to re-took Kvatch. Shamar started to assembled his Orcish army from Hammerfell and High Rock, but Lioninus reach the Imperial City and start sieging which known to be as popularized the Second Battle for Ruby Throne. Lioninus Avento then called out Emperor Shamar in battle and challenging him to duel, which Shamar accept. Shamar was an strong warrior and dueled the general, but Shamar was killed in combat by the future Emperor. Shamar was about sixty-one to sixty-three, and thus this marked the end of the short Orcish rule in Cyrodiil. Interactions Wares * Appearances * *